


Frerard Poetry One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uhhh so mcrhomo kinda gave me the idea to write a sad frerard poetry one shot?? and this is kind of a fanfic of their fanfic?? its kinda based on “they found you on the bathroom floor”. i take no credit for the idea, bc i got it from mcrhomo. i apologize to mcrhomo if this caused any inconveniences•_•
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Frerard Poetry One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Found You On The Bathroom Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308078) by [mcrhomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrhomo/pseuds/mcrhomo). 



> uhhh so mcrhomo kinda gave me the idea to write a sad frerard poetry one shot?? and this is kind of a fanfic of their fanfic?? its kinda based on “they found you on the bathroom floor”. i take no credit for the idea, bc i got it from mcrhomo. i apologize to mcrhomo if this caused any inconveniences   
> •_•

Before you was  
Nothing  
Worth remembering 

After you is  
Nothing  
Worth finding out

During you was  
Everything  
The best feeling  
I’d ever felt  
Happiness

But now  
You’re gone  
And I don’t know   
What to do 

I remember the day   
I met you  
You smiled  
A lot   
And I   
Smiled back 

I remember the day I kissed you   
Lips met lips  
My heart  
Stopped

Yours did  
Too  
Eventually 

I remember the day I found you  
I cried  
Scared  
Angry  
Sad  
Wondering why you   
Had done this to yourself 

Did I do something wrong?  
I'm sorry   
But it’s too late to  
Say sorry

Sorry will not   
Bring you back from  
The dead

Why would  
You leave me  
All alone?  
So empty?  
So lonely?  
So scared  
Because  
You’re not   
Coming back

I wish   
I could just  
Spend another   
Day with you  
Another hour  
Another minute

But it’s not possible   
So all I remember is   
The day when  
Lips met   
Lips


End file.
